


before it started

by somegit



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU?, Alcohol, Kidnapping, before max, drug, ive fucking lost it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegit/pseuds/somegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set before max came to arcadia bay and before Mark was able to be Nathan to help him.</p>
<p>You are a new student that is going to start next week, so you  go to the vortex party and chillax after a few stressful weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why am i here.  
God this is so embarrassing, i am so out of place here. All the girls are in short skirts and "party" clothes, when I'm in jeans and a hoody. God I'm such a bloody twit but fuck it, I cant leave because people will think in a light weight or something. I'll walk over to the "bar" if one could call it that, all it severed was fizzy drinks. I feel mislead, I thought there would have alcohol or what ever passes for alcohol here. I don't really want to go up to someone and ask for alcohol they might think I'm an alcoholic or something. So I decide to sit on the edge of the pool with my feet sticking in.  
To be honest this was some of the most fun I've had all week, I started taking to wall wall (i don't remember his name but I know there is a wal in it somewhere) he talked about some cool people he knows and how he pretty cool and all that, I honestly enjoyed talking to him, he is a really cool guy. I tell him "the only reason I'm here is because I want to get drunk" and then laughed at my self. Wall wall then tells me about the VIPs should have alcohol and maybe some drugs. Wal stands up and i stand up with him

"come with me, someone in the vortex club owes me a favour "  
"what type if favour do you owe?"  
"nothing that doggy just some odd jobs and doing their homework and stuff" and he jokes about.  
"you don't have to cash in you favour now"  
"it okay almost all of them owes me something"  
"are you sure its okay with you?"  
"come on, don't chicken out on me (Y/N)" he smiles and grabs my arm  
" thank you" Wal grabs my arm and jolly pulls me along to a girl, sitting there with out much care and looks up at wal,  
"what do you want?" she askes with some distaste  
"do you remember that thing I did for you?" she raises her eye brow and looks confused  
"yes?"  
"I want to cash it in"  
"okay, but what about your girl friend?" asking.  
"she coming in with me, that should be okay"  
"fine, see if I care" she rolls back in to her chair, crossing her arms Wal, opens the certain for me, bowing and say "m'lady", i giggle at this.  
We walk though and we walk to the bar were wal grabs 2 cups and fills then up, trying to jazz his poring. He picks up the cups and walks over, waiting for my approval, "thank you" I tip my cup towards in and he taps his cup against mine.  
"your welcome. I should have asked this earlier but do you go to Blackwell?" I nod  
"yes but I'm starting next week"  
"so why are you going to a vortex party"  
"well i'v-" My drink was spilt al over me, a teacher had backwards walked into me. I try to pick up my cup and try to swipe off the drink.  
"oh I never saw you there,..." rising his eyebrow as he waits for your name  
"oh I'm (y/n)"  
"cool, forgive my "young people talk"" I laugh  
"it okay, so who are you?" "oh I'm Mark Jefferson, one of the teachers here"  
"so why are you at this party, it seems quite odd for a teacher to be here?"  
"well I have to make sure no one gets into too much trouble, anyhow I think I should refill that drink I spilt over you, so what was it"  
"it was a red bull" Wal jumps in. I turn to wal "that was quite odd"  
"I know but are you having fun?"  
"yes of cause and thank you for getting me in here"  
"no problem" mark seemed to be finding a new cup or something but I could not be bothered that much. Mark came back to me with my drink and says "I'm sorry once again" and smiles at me. Wal and i started talking again and I challenged wal to a drinking contest (so i can get out of here quicker" and we tried to chug down our beers "3.2.1 chug" we both started to chug down the beers and wal won, I demanded a rematch but I started to feel tired "hey, its been fun but I am about to fall a asleep", hey replays "sure no problem", we walked out together but he when back in because he is hoping brooke would turn up. I hugged wal and walked to my dorm.

Mark Jefferson walked up behinds me, "are you okay?" grabbing my arm.  
"yeh, just super tired" my speech starting the slur  
"are you sure?"  
"yes, I just need to get back to my dorm" trying to pull away from him  
"I think you need to go and see a doctor" looking at me with deep concern  
"what?" I reply because I could not understand him and I start to walk with him, with my fleeting moment of clarity disappearing in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that Jefferson uses sleeping pills, not inject murder stuff.

My eyes feel heavy, I want to go back to sleep but I know something wrong, I feel horrible. I force my eyes open just so I can see were I am, the light is too bright and my eyes are too sore to open, so I cant see anything other slip of light. 

I hear someone standing up, and walking over to me. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
the foot steeps echoing over the room

"well this was interesting but I don't think I got what I need, maybe your not as innocent as I though you were", I keep my eyes shut, so I look like I'm sleeping, he puts his hand on me and starts rolling me on my back. "well better safe than sorry". He stands up and starts to walk away humming to him self. 

Panic and adrenaline fill my body and I force my eyes open making my eyes water, I keep them opens not seeing much until I see Mr Jefferson looking down at me, with some fear.  
"oh crap, (Y/N) how long have you been a wake?" putting the yellow pill bottle down on a trolley. I death stare him trying to figure out what I should do;  
Should I clam I've been awake for much longer than,  
just bluff or just tell the truth,  
I don't know what to do because this crazy mother fucker could do. 

Fuck it my bluffing is shit.

I look around the room, it fucking garage. Has be tied up in a fucking garage, I can see his car right there 

In a husky whisper "a few minutes, you fu-" the dryness stopped my voice. I start to sit up, crap my hands are tied. I continue to sit up, fighting against the pain in my back and my ribs, maybe one of them is broken, what has this fucker done to me.

A hand touch my back and hands me a glass of water.  
"here you go, drink up (y/n), I still need that innocent little face for a bit longer" looking down at me and forces the glass towards my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "ending" to this chapter is very bad, I can not be bothered to write more at the moment.  
> my plan of this is to become a blackmail story lines, and there will not be any love in this.

**Author's Note:**

> this I my first fan fic and I am super sorry
> 
> I wrote this as a girl so the oc is a girl, I hope I have not triggered anyone.


End file.
